Harvest Moon Adventures
by X King of Blades
Summary: A little HM64 fic I did one day. I basically gave the farmer some of my own charecter traits. This does have a few spoilers. Rated PG for mild swearing. Please tell me what you think...


Harvest Moon Adventures  
  
By: X, King of Blades  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon, or any related names, characters, or designs. Heck, I don't even own the copy of Harvest Moon 64 that I'm playing, it's my sister's.  
  
This is a Harvest Moon fanfic, based on my Harvest Moon 64 game, as well as information from on-line guides. I've changed the story a bit, so that it has more action, and MUCH more humor. I realize many people may not like some of my decisions, but this is not about you, this is MY story...  
  
Also, I would like to apologize for the beginning being so dramatic. It'll get better, I promise...  
  
1.1 Chapter 1: It Began at an Ending  
  
It was a lovely funeral, at least. Not that that was much comfort to Jon, as he stood in the village square. He never liked funerals, and this was no exception. In fact, this was worse. Poor Grandpa, at least his pain was over. Then, another thought crossed the young man's mind.  
  
~ What about the farm? ~  
  
As if Grandpa's farm wasn't in bad enough condition already, now not even the old man could take care of the place...  
  
~ But I could... ~  
  
What was he thinking? He was a city kid, he didn't even visit the farm that often. But still, he knew he could make it work. He was almost 18, and he couldn't wait to move out on his own, so this could be his chance! He could be ready by the end of the day. So, with just 500 gold, and a few memories of helping his Grandpa, he decided to give it a shot.  
  
So the next day, after talking it over with his father, Jon was ready to move in. First, he had the mayor show him around the village. The tour went fine, until they got to the tool shop...  
  
"Hi, You must be the new guy. I'm Rick."  
  
Jon started to act anxious. "Um, hi..."  
  
"And over here..." Jon followed gratefully as the mayor continued on.  
  
~ That guy gives me the creeps... ~  
  
But other than that, the tour went smoothly. At the end, Jon figured he might as well explore the vineyard, since they didn't go up there during the tour. But when he got there...  
  
"You never let me do anything fun!"  
  
A girl who looked about Jon's age ran past, and a middle-aged man followed her, but he stopped at the gate.  
  
"Karen, don't be so selfish!"  
  
Then, the man walked back in the house. Jon walked up to a younger man in a bandana, hoping for an explanation.  
  
"Oh, them? That was the master, and his daughter Karen. Karen wants to leave the village, and they fight about it a lot."  
  
It was at about this point that he noticed a tear forming in Jon's eye.  
  
"What's wrong? Was it something I said?"  
  
"No..." he replied, "It's just that... She stepped on my foot!!"  
  
Okay... Well, Jon decided to head to the florist's shop, so he could get some seeds. Can't grow stuff without seeds, right? So after picking up a bag of potato seeds, and two bags of turnip seeds, he went home to clear out the field.  
  
He first decided not to clear out the entire field right away, just what he would need. Then, he used some calculations he made earlier to determine the best pattern to till the soil in. Then, after planting one plot of potatoes, and one of turnips, he put the extra seeds in the toolbox, and went to the Green Ranch.  
  
"Humph! What do you want?" Jon later found out that this friendly chap's name was Gary, but for now he just knows him as 'that jerk at the ranch'...  
  
"I was wondering about that horse the mayor mentioned..."  
  
"You? Aren't you that city boy who's runnin' the old farm?" Wow. He's very perceptive...  
  
"Yes, that's me. Is that a problem?"  
  
"As a mater of fact, yes."  
  
Ann, a girl whom Jon had met earlier, walked up, looking mad. "Why are you being such an ass?"  
  
"Look at him! I'll bet he doesn't know the first thing about horses..."  
  
"And I'll bet he does!" She motioned toward a horse, "Here, you can have this one. He just needs a name."  
  
"OK, I'll call him 'Sal'." Jon replied. He then left quickly, leaving those two to their arguments.  
  
Later, he decided he needed a drink, and he went to the bar. Farm life was going to take some getting used to...  
  
"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" Ugh, not him again.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Leave him alone, he's obviously had a hard day." Replied the guy Jon had met in the vineyard that morning. "Tell you what, his drink's on me tonight." So Jon grabbed a glass of sake and sat down.  
  
"Restoring the farm's tough work, huh?"  
  
"Yah, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. At least I know I'll never be bored in this town..."  
  
"Hehe. Well, don't mind Miss Karen. She's just getting restless. I can kinda' understand it, there are things in the city that you just can't find here..."  
  
Jon had finished his sake by now. "I know. Well, I really should be going. It was nice talking to you, um..."  
  
"Call me Kai."  
  
"OK, I will..."  
  
And so, he went home for the night. 


End file.
